Mice and Squirrels
by DarthGlacier
Summary: Brain has created a Gene Splicer and tested it on a squirrel. Surprised to find that she wasn't as intelligent as he'd hoped, he must now teach her. Will she be able to help him and Pinky for world domination? PLEASE READ!


The Experiment Begins

I do not own Pinky or The Brain, they belong to their owners. The squirrel belongs to me! LETS BEGIN!

* * *

The sun had just set and the scientists had locked up the lab for the night, leaving the test subjects to sleep. There were of course two in particular that would stay awake as they usually did. Pinky scuttled around in the cage, growing quite bored over the last week. The Brain hadn't attempted any world domination plans in that time span, which not only bored his companion, but downright worried him. He would watch his large headed friend scribble down things on paper, and when Pinky would attempt a peek, he'd get a swift slap to his nose, causing him to screech "ZORT" or "TROZ" and giggle. Brain would also be tinkering with an invention that seemed large enough to fit a small animal, which tickled Pinky's curiosity, but he refrained from asking. The only thing the simple minded mouse could do was rearrange his food pellets or run in the mouse wheel.

"YES, I'm finally finished!" The Brain exclaimed rather abruptly, taking a step back from his new machine.

"What? What is it Brain? What are we gonna do tonight? Are we gonna take over the world with this?" Pinky inquired excitedly, ready to finally hear what the contraption was for.

"No Pinky, not tonight. I have invented a miniature size of the Gene Splicer. With this, I will be able to create others such as me." Brain explained.

"Egad! That's amazing! That means we'll have more friends to play with! TROZ!" Pinky said in childish delight, prancing around in joy, but was bopped on the head to stop his nonsense.

"No, I will be splicing the genes of other creatures, and in time I will have amassed a group of genius creatures such as myself, and with their help and my leadership, we will finally take over the world!" Brain said, pleased with himself.

"Ummmm, but Brain, how do we know it works?" the silly mouse asked, looking at the machine in seemingly deep thought.

"Simple, we will test it on someone." The genius said nonchalantly.

"But who? OH, I KNOW!" Pinky said, then ran off behind the cage and came back with a rather strange looking Rubber Ducky. "We can test it on this!"

The Brain stared at his partner, but refrained from violence for the second time that night, as his recent creation had him in a rather good mood. "I have been keeping a close eye on the creatures that come about the outside of the lab, and I noticed that there is a particular miniature red squirrel that has gotten much closer than any other creature for the past few nights. I will use this specimen as my test subject for my Gene Splicer."

"Why not just use a lab rat?" Pinky asked.

"Because, I wish to use an animal not yet touched by the hand of science. He will also be much more versatile than a rat, as tests by the scientists have shown." Brain said, casting a certain glance towards his friend, who simply smiled stupidly.

"Well where is the little guy then? I want to meet him!" the joyful rat said.

"Patience Pinky, he tends to come around this time, but I have set a trap to lure him where need be." He explained, holding up a remote control and motioning towards the open window with a trail of nuts that led to inside the Gene Splicer.

Movement was suddenly heard, and the Brain dragged his companion to a secluded area where they could have full view. Just as he had anticipated, the squirrel walked right into the window, munching on the small portions of nuts and eventually went right into the machine. With the push of a button, the doors on the machine closed, causing a loud commotion inside from the surprised animal.

"YES, just as I had planned." Brain said with great satisfaction as he walked over to his machine and began typing in information.

As soon as he pushed enter, electricity started to emit from the Gene Splicer, as well as shaking and a strange smoke.

"Uh, Brain, is it suppose to be all smoky like that?" Pinky asked.

"Pinky…..run!" Brain said as he dove for cover as the machine was about to blow.

The two mice hid behind a pile of books, waiting to hear an explosion, but as the sounds began to die down, and there was no "kaboom", they saw it safe to go and check. The Brain cautiously pushed his button and the doors opened with a creek. No movement was seen or heard.

"B-Brain, do you think that it….you know." Pinky inquired, holding a hand to his own neck to show what he was talking about.

"I….I'm not sure." Brain replied.

As soon as those words were uttered, they were greeted with the sound of a painful moan from the Gene Splicer. They quickly ran to the machine and once the smoke cleared, they saw the squirrel alive and well, but simply dazed. Once its eyes adjusted to the normal light, it stared at the lab rats. The two took a good look at it and noticed something. The squirrels body shape was rather….feminine and its big green colored eyes having long lashes.

"BRAIN! It's not a boy, it's a girl squirrel!" Pinky said. "Hellooooo there girly squirrely!"

"….." the squirrel only continued staring.

"Ahem, hello there, I am The Brain, the one who made you as you are at this very moment. What is your name?" he asked with authority.

The squirrel stared at him now, thinking actual thoughts for the first time in her life. There was a full minute of silence before Brain began to lose patience.

"I asked you a question, what is your name? Do you understand what I am asking of you?" He asked.

She gave him a confused look, which caused Brain to turn from her in annoyance.

"A failure." He said in disgust. The genius looked over to his machine and noticed it was wrecked from the experiment, setting a bad mood in his attitude.

"Rhiley." She finally managed.

The two mice looked at her in surprise.

"Say that again." The Brain said, his attention fully on her.

"Rhiley." She said again.

"Brain! It worked! She can talk! Narf!" Pinky shouted, hugging the squirrel.

"This is phenomenal, I, the Brain, have successfully Gene Spliced another creature. Now, Rhiley, it is time to run some tests on you." He said.

"…..Rhiley hungry." she said.

The Brain looked at her with thinning patience, but kept his temper. She was most likely culture shocked at the moment with new thinking patterns.

"Very well, and I'll take a note to work on your speaking skills. Pinky, go find her something to eat." Brain commanded.

"Righto Brain!" Pinky replied, scurrying off to gather up food pellets for their new friend.

The Brain watched Rhiley as she looked around the lab from where she sat, seeming to try and take in all the details that she saw. He noticed her expression go into a large smile as soon as her eyes set on the Rubber Ducky. The squirrel leaped to it and on impact caused the toy to emit a loud squeak. She stared at the duck in confusion, as if expecting a totally different noise, but giggled and bounced on it once more to hear the sound again. The Brain inspected her actions closely, realizing that her mannerisms were rather primal, as if she was not just another squirrel from a local city park. Once he could take no more of the incessant squeaking, he ordered her to stop. Rhiley looked at him, trying to process the demand, but her attention quickly changed once Pinky returned with the food pellets and a small bowl of water.

"Here you go Rhiley! Tasty tasty food pellets." Pinky said in a sing-song voice.

She picked one up and tasted it. After she found she quite enjoyed the taste, she began to wolf down the meal. Again Brain noticed her mannerisms, and was quite curious about it.

"Rhiley, where are you from?" he asked.

"Forest." She replied in between bites.

"You mean the small forest area in the park?" the genius continued.

"No, forest. Rhiley from BIG forest." The squirrel said, spreading her arms out to her sides to emphasize her meaning. "What is park?"

"It's a place where creatures such as yourself reside within the cities boundries, but how did you manage to travel from a forest to here?" he inquired.

"Rhiley follow big duck. Big duck fly, Rhiley follow by running in trees…..but trees run out." She replied, nibbling a food pellet in slight embarrassment.

"Why a duck?" Pinky stepped in with his own question.

"Rhiley want fly like duck, no have to worry about other squirrels." She said.

"What troubles do you have with other squirrels?" The Brain asked.

Rhiley looked at him, then Pinky, then looked down at her food bowl. It seemed that this question brought her to a deep silence and she was not willing to speak of it any time soon. Taking note of this, the genius quickly changed the subject.

"Well, finish with your food Rhiley, it's time we ran some tests for your abilities."

This seemed to perk her up in the fact that they weren't pushing her for information anymore. She popped one last pellet into her mouth, took a drink of water and followed Brain and Pinky to begin the tests. Rhiley took a glance back at the Rubber Ducky, hoping that soon she'd get a chance to play with it again.

Once the clock showed that it was 4:00 a.m., the Brain decided that it was time to stop the physical tests and rest. There was no need to exhaust his specimen, and she had shown him that she was quite athletic, especially when jumping and climbing to the top of the bookshelf near the ceiling as he had instructed, ensuring that she would be out of sight of the scientists when they returned. When he heard the faint sound of snoring from her, he turned off the lights and walked back to his cage with Pinky and closed it for the night. His companion laid down and immediately fell asleep as Brain lay his head down in his own bed, a thought gnawing on his mind. What problems could be so bad that Rhiley would outright refuse to talk about? He heard a sudden shuffling and sat up to look to where the sound was coming from. After his eyes adjusted to the moonlight as the only light source coming from the window, he saw Rhiley tying a blanket around the Rubber Ducky's neck and pulling it up with her as she again climbed up to the bookshelf's top.

"What a strange fascination." The mouse thought, as he too fell asleep.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: I know, kind of a lame chapter one, but I had to start somewhere! D: R and R!


End file.
